Pressure transducers are widely used in a myriad of applications. Among the uses of pressure transducers are the indirect measurement of other variables such as fluid/gas flow, speed, water level, and altitude. There are a variety of technologies that have been used for pressure transducers, and these technologies vary in performance, and cost. The typical analog pressure transducer is characterized by relation between input pressure and an output analog signal. As with all measuring instruments pressure transducers must be calibrated. Calibration is defined as a set of operations that establish, under specified conditions, the relationship between the values of quantities indicated by a measuring instrument or measuring system (readings) and the corresponding values realized by standards (true value). Once the relationship between the readings and true values is known the readings may be adjusted to provide a more accurate value. However the relationship between the input pressure and the output analog signal is significantly affected by temperature. Consequently, at any given pressure, variations in temperature will cause errors to be introduced in the output signal, which if left uncompensated, will cause errors leading to inaccurate pressure readings.
Compensation for temperature variations may be accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, an analog pressure transducer may be placed in a chamber where temperature and pressure can be changed. Various known pressures are applied as transducer input and output signals are measured then temperature is changed and the process is repeated. As result of this process, tables are created that describe relation between input pressure and output signal. The relation between input pressure and output analog signal may be described by a mathematical function. There is a possibility to define a few mathematical functions that describe a relation between input pressure and output signal for various temperatures during an iterative calibration process. In general, accuracy of the mathematical function depends from the number of created tables, the size of the tables and the interpolation technique. However, with this approach temperature information has to be sent to a device that is used to select the correct function to adjust pressure values based on temperature values. This method is impractical because it is difficult to define the function if the measured temperature does not match the values of temperature for which the transducer was calibrated.
Another approach is to obtain multiple readings at multiple known pressures over a range of temperatures. Tables of these values may be created and a mathematical interpolation technique may be applied to create a correction algorithm with some coefficients. If these coefficients are known and the temperature value is known, then output signal from the pressure transducer can be measured and then by using interpolation technique the temperature compensated pressure value is calculated. In general, accuracy of the function depends from the number of created tables and their size but also from interpolation technique.
Commercially available pressure transducers include transducers that provide pressure and temperature values in analog form (e.g. voltage). For these devices correction algorithm coefficients may be stored in EEPROM located in pressure transducer. The user of the pressure transducer has to know the mathematical function describing relation between input pressure and output signal. Usually, a pressure transducer is connected to a host device. An example of a host device is a volume corrector in gas distribution lines, or a flow computer used in gas transmission lines, or similar end user electronic hardware. After the pressure transducer is connected to the host device correction algorithm coefficients have to be provided to the host device. Usually the host device is provided with analog/digital converter that converts analog signals into digital form. The digital information is provided to a microprocessor in the host device that calculates a temperature compensated pressure value based on mathematical function and correction algorithm coefficients.
Another type of pressure transducer provides digital outputs to the host device. These pressure transducers include an analog/digital converter. Output signals in digital form are sent directly into inputs of an end user microprocessor. Correction algorithm coefficients may be stored in pressure transducer. The user of that type of pressure transducer has to know the mathematical function describing relation between input pressure and output signal. Usually, after that type of pressure transducer is connected for the first time into the host device the correction algorithm coefficients are sent from the pressure transducer to the host device. The microprocessor in the host device then calculates a temperature compensated pressure value based on an applied correction algorithm and coefficients obtained during calibration process.
One application of a digital pressure transducer is as a component of a host device comprising, for example a volume corrector in gas distribution lines, or a flow computer used in gas transmission lines. The measurement of volume flowing through a pipeline requires correction for the effects of pressure and temperature on the gas volume passing through the measuring instrument. The degree of accuracy of volume correctors or flow computers is regulated by government authorities. Charles Law and Boyle's Law are applied to adjust for pressure and temperature effects to the gas. The gas volume is converted to “Standard Pressure and Temperature values.” Thus, to determine the volume of gas exposed to varying conditions of temperature and pressure flowing through a pipe line accurate temperature compensated pressure measurements are required. There are three temperatures that may be measured in this type of application. These temperatures include (a) ambient temperature (volume correctors of this type may operate over a range of ambient temperatures of −40° C. to +70° C.), the temperature of the gas flowing through the pipe, and the temperature of the pressure sensing elements.
Existing pressure transducers have a number of problems when used in connection with instruments or hardware such as volume correctors. One problem is that in order to accurately compensate for temperature, the temperature of the pressures sensing element should be used. Another problem is that when there is a reading that indicates a malfunction, the user is unable to distinguish whether the malfunction is in the pressure transducer or in the host device. Another problem is that over time, the relationship between the inputs pressure in the sensor output may change, and consequently, the complexity, expense and sometimes technical inability to recalibrate the pressure transducer in the field poses a significant problem. Another problem is that if the temperature adjustment of the signal is carried out in the host device, then in the case of a malfunction in the pressure transducer, the user must replace not only the pressure transducer but also the host device. In some cases, even if it is determined that the transducer failed, the transducer cannot be replaced because metrological authorities cannot be sure that whole pressure measurement is accurate. in such a case, the new transducer would have to be tested against some reference pressure and calibrated.